Siren
History * 1952 - Twelve total people went missing in the span of a month * 1977 - The disappearances began anew over the course of a month * 1997 - It happened again * 2007 - And again * 2012 - And again. This time, Diane went after the beast with a group of other hunters. She is presumed to be the only survivor and is missing both an arm and her memories of everything relating to the encounter * 2014 - The disappearances are projected to occur again within the month, and the J-Team has volunteered to put a stop to them Investigation Prologue * Jaxon and Jeff are in the Rockefeller Community College Library working on some last-minute assignments * Jinks follows Quentin the janitor into the bathroom, knocks him unconscious, and dons his uniform * Jinks uses Quentin's keys to access the records room ** Uncovers information about bodies being dragged away from various sites (see History; above) ** While avoiding Librarian, becomes locked in records room * Jeff and Jaxon come across Quentin in restroom. Attempt at first aid leads to further injuries ** Quentin is carried off by ambulance to the hospital, where he later passes away * J-Team detained by police * Police Chief, Mayor Robert Richards, and Diane extend an offer to the J-Team: Community service in exchange for a favorable ruling at the upcoming hearing The Investigation * Auntie Diane's Pizzeria is Diane's base of operations * J-Team ordered to meet with Diane at noon daily * Diane requests J-Team investigate the 2012 disappearances ** Car accident *** Car hit tree *** Tree felled *** Missing person: Jeremiah Cassidy *** Body thrown from car ** Campsite *** South of Rockefeller *** Memorialized *** Tent untouched, drag marks leading off toward the northeast ** Abandoned warehouse * J-Team obtains pillow from Jeremiah Cassidy's home for Claire to conduct a seance ** Jeremiah heard a strange song on the radio, blacked out, and hit the tree ** Came to and saw a beautiful woman's face looking down at him. Blacked out again ** Came to again with a feeling of weightlessness, seeing trees far below, followed by a sense of falling * Jinks triangulates central location of attacks to be WRFR Radio Tower The Hunt (day 1) * J-Team makes their way to WRFR Radio Tower * Gate guarded by John Quimby and Kyle Beck ** Guards circumvented with extreme prejudice primarily by Jeff ** Loot: 2 Kevlar vests, 1 tazer, 2 batons, 1 walkie talkie, $15 * Jaxon "charms" receptionist Gloria Estefan, who directs the J-Team to the 12th floor and the basement * J-Team heads to basement via elevator(operated by Jenkins), through double doors at the end of a short hallway and into an extra-dimensional bucolic meadow ** Go to the longhouse within the wood *** Surrounded by feminine bird-woman statuettes (poppets) *** Inside are countless humanoid poppets with many different faces. Jeff locates poppets depicting Jeremiah Cassidy and Diane **** When holding a poppet and gazing into a fire, can view pertinent memories of that individual **** Jeremiah's poppet shows his abduction by the Siren **** Diane's poppet shows her career as a hunter, her wife/fellow huntress, and the 2012 attack (see History, above) * J-Team heads to the 12th floor (recording studio) ** Jaxon broadcasts commercial for "Lunch with Auntie" at Auntie Diane's Pizzeria to the 4am listeners. Join Diane herself for lunch every day at noon! * J-Team retires to Jaxon's apartment for research and rest ** What: Siren ** Where: Nest is generally located centrally to past hunts (WRFR Radio Tower) ** Immunities: None ** Abilities: Charm and psychic blast The Hunt (day 2) * Meet with Diane ** Zachariah Collins and Mayor Robert Richards are taking advantage of the "Lunch with Auntie" promotion ** After they leave, Jeff hands Diane her poppet. She regains her memories and leads the J-Team to her hidden sanctuary *** Hidden behind bookshelf in her apartment *** Contains an outdated armory *** Diane supplies J-Team with weapons * Stop by fantasy Walmart ** Loot: Earplugs, net, spray bottle * Return to WRFR Radio Tower ** Guarded by two new guards. Dispatched with equal parts magic and slapstick ** Jinks determines Siren is probably on/near roof ** Traveling up stairwell, stopped by four guards on 12th floor *** Jeff and Jinks develop the Blender™ technique *** Jinks questions last guard and learns more about the building plan ** After a pit stop on the roof, J-Team dons earplugs and finds the Siren's nest on the 14th floor Boss Encounter * Siren's nest is within the 14th floor of WRFR Radio Tower * Large open room, nest in middle, eight people standing in trance along walls * Jeff pins Siren via magic, Jaxon silences * Jeff briefly wrests control of hostages with a counter-psychic scream * Siren throws attackers back psychically * Siren compels hostage to clock Jeff's attack ** Current status: deceased * Zachariah Collins breaks down door wearing antique gold armor and sword * Jeff deals finishing blow, decapitating Siren * Zachariah and hostages break free of their trance * J-Team grabs head as trophy/proof and expeditiously retreat ** Gloria Estefan frantically presses alarm as they exit Epilogue * Diane is, like, super happy Characteristics *Psychic Seductress - A woman with beautiful white wings protruding off her back. A hypnotically calm and soothing voice can convince nearly anyone to do what they are told *Monster Type: **Devourer (wants to consume people) *Powers: **Flight, Mind reading, Hypnotism *Attacks: **Psycho-kinetic scream (1 harm, loud, area, ignore armor, forceful, close) **Claw (2 harm, hand) *Weakness: **Trapped indoors *Armour: **0 *Harm Points: **7